The History of Magic
by A-Thousand-Lies
Summary: This story is loosely based on the Warcraft world. It is an alternate story-line history to how the world of Azeroth came to be. It is not directly supposed to follow the story-line.


The History of Magic  
  
Before all of the beings in Azeroth that exist today came to be, there was but one race. This race was created by the Titans, whom after creating the planet felt the need for life on such a flourishing world. These creatures were called the Azerons. They were tall and slender, with grey skin and large purple eyes.  
  
The Azerons were a peaceful people. They never waged war against each other, nor did they damage the environment. They did not take their planet for granted, and used as little resources as possible for living. They lived on a land that no longer exists, and was formerly known as Ebban Riff. The Ebban Riff was located in the centre of the world, where the Maelstrom now exists. It was a large landmass. It was the size of Northrend, Lordaeron & Kalimdor all put together.  
  
As the centuries went by, the land changed. Slowly, over the ages, the lands broke off from one another and drifted apart. It happened so slowly that it was not even noticed; as the cracks in the land were so small the people could easily find a platform and use it to make their way across to the other side. However, the people knew the lands would eventually drift much further apart from each other, and there would be no means of transport capable of taking them across the ocean.  
  
As well as the land changing, the people also changed. They became more aware of their environment and the world in which they lived in. They learned about the wonder of the land, and the possibilities. They discovered they had the ability to create elements and change the land itself. They called this ability magic.  
  
There were four forms of magic. There was Shamanism, Druidism, Necromancy & Arcanism. Each form of magic was different in many ways. They all harnessed different aspects of magic and connected with the land in several different ways. Some magic was used for good purposes, while other bad purposes.  
  
Shamanism was performed by highly respected people called Shamans. The Shamans could harness the power of fire and hurl fireballs at objects and creatures. They could also put their comrades into a state of psychosis in which they would lust for blood and become incredibly vicious, losing their sanity for a set period of time. The Shamans could also use electricity to stall a creature or a being.  
  
Druidism was the spiritual magic of the Azerons. The Druids were in touch with the land and the spiritual world more then any other being. Their magic was mainly magic used for good purposes, such as healing wounds, regrowing trees and other productive magic.  
  
Arcanite magic was a dangerous magic. It was corruptive, and those who practised it would slowly become addicted on this magic. They would depend on it like they would breathing. Arcane magic was capable of altering one's figure, summoning water in the shape of man from out of nowhere, causing the skies to rain ice and the ability to de-materialise and later re- materialise in a different location.  
  
The most dangerous magic was the magic known as necromancy. It was often referred to as the dark arts, and those who practised it were often cast aside from society. It was frowned upon by the high authority of the Azerons and those who did such acts were often relinquished of their right to study magic. The magic of necromancy involved raising the dead and taking control of the minds of others.  
  
As the secrets of the four fields of magic were discovered, the people grew weary. They were suspicious of one another and were paranoid the other groups would use their magic against them. Slowly, the once great nation of Ebban Riff divided into four groups. There was no longer a high council of the Azerons, and there were now four nations instead of one.  
  
And so, as the years turned to decades, the decades to centuries and the centuries to ages, the continents slowly drifted apart. Those practising the Arcanite magic located themselves on the east side of Ebban Riff, and their land shifted to the east of the planet Azeroth. Those practising Necromatics located themselves on the north end of Ebban Riff, and drifted northwards. The druids were located on the west of the land, and drifted off into the sea. The Shamans drifted east with the Arcanites, and the nations were at an uneasy peace for a short period of time.  
  
The Druids settled at a large land mass flourishing with forests. They settled in the north of this land, and named it Kalimdor. They treated the land with great respect and were in touch with their spiritual world. They protected nature and were one with the environment. Over the years they became nocturnal people, and their magic mutated them. Their skin colour stayed similar, but they grew hair and long, point ears.  
  
The Necromancers settled at a northern land mass and named it Northrend. It was covered in ice and snow and it was the coldest place in the whole of Azeroth. They continued to practise their dark magic. They slowly mutated into odd creatures and many of the Necromancers died, although were re- animated. When they were re-animated they came back as cold-hearted beings, perilous, vicious and brutal. This was truly a disgrace to the Azeron race.  
  
The Arcanites settled at an eastern area full of other small creatures. They practised their magic and used all of the resources they good to become an advanced species. They developed strong, deadly weapons, and harnessed dangerous magic. They destroyed the environment and used it for their buildings and other purposes. They became a merciless yet technologically superior society.  
  
The Shamans were caught in a magical rift. This rift was almost like an alternate dimension and it transported them to a far away land, inaccessible by the rest of the beings on Azeroth. They settled in the desolate, harsh world, in which they slowly became a savage people. They practised their magic and they were mutated into hideous beasts with green skin. They lusted for blood and wanted only to battle.  
  
And so the once great Azerons became four different cultures. The Necromancers became Undead beasts, the Druids became peaceful nocturnal Night Elves, the Arcanites became the superior race; Humans, and the Shamans became fearless, brutal Orcs. They had all been corrupted by magic and twisted by its horrible power. They were no longer a model of what the Azeronic people once were, and they were a disgrace to the mightiest society to have ever roamed Azeroth.  
  
But no tale has a peaceful ending... 


End file.
